Impromptu
by ClOsEt FaN 71
Summary: Edward and Bella decide to do some stargazing after a long day apart, but as the evening unwinds things take a turn for the romantic and Edward ask Bella for a dance under the stars.Very sweet Complete Fluff. SMILE


_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful mind of Stephanie Meyer no copyright infringement intended.**_

_**One-shot- set post Eclipse prior to their Wedding In Breaking Dawn.**_

_**Impromptu **_

I stole a glance at Bella, as I pulled the Volvo down the familiar winding path that, led to our large house. It stood luminous and inviting against the darkness, but my present companion had a far more captivating pull on me just now. She was curled deep into the seat, with her head tilted against the window. She stared fixedly out of it, a hint of her warm blush still visible against her cheek. I wondered at her thoughts, like always but her expression was serene and content.

I pulled the car to a stop and turned off the ignition. I turned as Bella's hushed sigh accompanied by the allure of her divine scent, captured my attention.

"Long day?" I inquired, with an amused smile. Her expression was equally amused, as she looked up at me with a half smile pulling at her lips. I leaned closer, brushing back a stray lock of hair, from her petite face.

"No, it wasn't that bad… but you know Alice." She commented, and I could hear the humor in her voice.

I did know her all too well, and Bella's gentle complaint needed no further explanation.

"So… you're alright then… you're not tired yet?" I questioned softly, bringing her slender hand suddenly to my lips and brushing them over her fingers playfully. She shook her head in response, but as the softest strains of Debussy wrapped around us, an underlying soundtrack to the moment, her heavy eye lids betrayed her. I released her hand and cradled her cheek.

"Well, perhaps you're not tired, but your eyelids seem to have different ideas. Maybe we should go in…Bella" I urged and both her eyelids and her heart fluttered. My thumb absently brushed her full lips, already parted in protest. She shifted, and straightened in her seat her eyes bright and attentive again.

"Hmmm… not yet…it's actually nice out here…" she explained, nodding towards the still night beyond her window. My gaze followed hers and as I leaned in close to her, my casual touch made her breathing uneven. She turned to me, our faces inches apart and was lost in my gaze. I smiled at her expression, waiting expectantly for her thoughts to catch up with her. "The… night I mean, the moon's even out…"she admired. She rarely initiated these sorts of things, and after being separated all day, I wasn't exactly ready to share her with my family. I was happy to indulge her whim.

"Ok…but if its star gazing you want…why don't we enjoy it outside of the car." I suggested. She nodded eagerly and turned reaching for the door handle, but I was already there waiting outside her door.

I opened it and she blinked still startled by my speed, but she willingly took my extended hands. I gently pulled her from the car, then released her hands and steadied her briefly at her hips before letting her go.

"Thanks." She acknowledged, with a hint self consciousness. And then was lost completely to a bout of shyness, as I lifted her easily and sat her on the hood of the Volvo. She looked away thoughtful and flushed, until my hands on either side of her face, commanded her attention. She relaxed at my touch.

"Comfortable…" I asked. She nodded in response and I shifted so that our eyes met. I flashed her one of my smiles. It was 'the' smile, the one she always said, was her favorite. "Good… I think you'll find the view from here… to your liking." I explained, my forehead pressed to hers. I pulled back, and kissed her brow softly before releasing her. She gazed upward then, as she leaned back on her hands, and let her eyes wander. I reached back through the lowered windows, and adjusted the stereo controls and the surrounding cricket song, was muted suddenly by the soft swell of piano preludes.

Just then, a soft gasp escaped Bella. I turned to find her face lit with the most glorious smile.

"There's so many…it's overwhelming…and amazing at the same time." She whispered.

"Yes it is." I agreed, equally awed by both the moment and her.

Like diamonds shattered over the darkened sky, the stars delighted and engaged us. And then as I reached her side again, the music shifted adding another layer of enchantment to the night. Bella's eyes were alight with wonder and recognition. Music from a junior prom, which felt like a life time ago, drifted slowly around us.

"Wait…this is…from the prom…this song you didn't" Bella trailed off hesitantly. But her confusion was temporary. She paused, and then was instantly voicing my immediate thoughts.

"Alice." She exclaimed, with a smile in her voice and then her eyes were taking in the moment and the sky again.

The night was magical, but it was Bella that mesmerized me in the moment. She was heartbreakingly beautiful in an azure blue sundress, as her mahogany tresses spilled softly over her delicate shoulders. Alice's handiwork was evident, but I couldn't help but appreciate the embellishments. The last remains of flowered hairpins pulled back Bella's lush hair, revealing again her exquisite blush. She was suddenly aglow, in the bright moonlight. The wave of déjà-vu overwhelmed me.

"It's…this is all… so pretty…" Bella breathed.

"Yes… it is… and I was thinking…" I started, and then broke off hesitating as I moved closer to her side. Her eyes were instantly attentive as I paused in front of her. I captured both her hands in mine and laid them against my chest.

"Maybe we shouldn't waste it then…" I finished, my other hand tilting her face up. And as the moment and the music and the memory sank in, her eyes were wide with understanding.

"Wait, you mean…dancing? Now? Here…"She trailed off, her heartbeat betraying her as always.

"Well since… we'll have to share a dance or two at our wedding, a little practice, couldn't hurt…" I encouraged. Longing, tempered with hesitation flickered over her face.

"It's a little hard to resist, don't you think?" I offered as my eyes stole a look at the sky and then back at her.

I released her hands, and raised mine lightly to her shoulders. My fingers lingered at her neck, before trailing from there to her arms, her sides and finally pausing at her waist, as I lifted her from the car and set her gently on her feet. "And you… are equally hard to resist, the way you look right now, standing there…" I remarked, and was captivated all the more as she blushed anew.

"The dress…Alice insisted…but it's…." Bella trailed off.

"Beautiful, really." I added and the smile she couldn't contain then, pierced through me. I pulled her into my embrace and kissed her lightly, then drew back as the music pulled me back in the moment.

"So… shall we..." I urged, but I could feel her uncertainty still.

She took a step back, gauging my expression and hesitated again long enough for her silent thoughts to frustrate me.

"Bella…" I started softly, but she interrupted me.

" One dance? "She clarified looking up at me, biting her lip in that endearing manner I adored.

"Yes… whatever you want love. We could even do it like before… if you prefer." I offered, and we were both smiling at the thought.

"No…its fine. I'm fine." She lied, but I ignored it as I reached out for her, gathering her wrist lightly in my hand, as my fingers lingered against her soft pulse and her heart raced in expectation.

"Just… Just don't think about anything…just enjoy the moment." I encouraged. And then she nodded and slipped her delicate hand in mine as I twirled her once, just to break the tension. The soft gauzy dress swirled about her knees suddenly sync'd, in a perfect cadence with the spill of dark curls swimming about her face. My gesture elicited a soft fit of giggling as her lyrical laugh danced about us as well.

"Edward…" She started, her voice going up at the end. But the force of my stare silenced her. I drew my nervous ballerina close, her expression enchanting me, as she gazed from under her beautiful lashes.

"Don't worry…I won't let go for a moment… I promise." My quiet reassurances , became the softest vows against her ear. She nodded at last, and surrendered against me.

And then our hands and arms became a graceful tangle, finally settling comfortably into each other's space. Pressed as close as lovers, we drifted in this blissful state, her uneven breaths grazing my neck and chest as we began to sway.

"Edward…" she breathed uneasily still. But my lips against hers quieted any further complaint.

"Relax…" I murmured, against her mouth and then her musical laugh embraced me again. It fluttered over me easily and made me dizzy with sudden joy. And our gentle sway transitioned finally moving into a true rhythm then.

At last we began turning and circling, with unbelievable ease. Our dance was an imperfect waltz, steady and slow, as she followed my lead. She had one last breathless moment of uncertainty, as her heartbeat stuttered, but then she laid her head to my shoulder, and closed her eyes. She relaxed in my arms, content and beautiful under the magnificent sky.

Lost in the moment, the dance, and each other, we created our own piece of perfection. Her pleasure was obvious, in her deep contented sigh. And my voice broke the silence, with a euphoric sigh too intense to contain any longer.

"See, your dancing…and everything is perfect… everything will be perfect that day Bella, no matter what." I whispered gently against her hair.

"So… Alice has already seen it and…"

"No...nothing like that…" I assured, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Everything will be perfect… because… you'll really be mine and I will be yours, officially…and we'll be finally, truly together…and that's all I care about. That's all that will matter…" I breathed, against her ear.

And there was suddenly nothing more beyond holding her, surrounded by her endless warmth, her soft embrace , and the sweet exhale of her precious scent. It was the heaven I had always longed for, and for a brief window of time, I had somehow finally gotten. She stirred in my tightening embrace, her arms winding willingly around my neck, as I lifted her off the ground.

" Beautiful , … wonderful… perfect… and mine…" I whispered sealing, every word with a deepening kiss. I would definitely have to thank Alice later, for changing the CD in my car.

_**Note: Just a message from Closet Fan. This was just a short one shot I've been working on with the encouragement of my Beta and she urged me to post it. I have been working on this while trying to give my other story a make over. I will be returning to my story soon with some good changes hopefully, but in the mean time, I am hoping the readers who find this will enjoy it. I had lots of fun writing it. This of course is total fluff, but I did enjoy how it turned out.**_

_**Thanks again to my amazing beta Alybee, who has hung in there with me and worked tirelessly as always to help with this. Her support and encouragement as always have been great. I'd like to say thanks too , to the readers who found this and gave it a chance, since my story had such a rough start. Thanks for giving me another chance.**_

_**-For the small group who read my longer story I will be returning to it soon, but in the mean time I hope you enjoy this little one shot. **_


End file.
